


Curious

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is more than a little curious about what sex would be like with a guy, but he has no idea that he's making things awkward for Dany and Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



The four of them were in the gym, Dany and Carlos eyeing each other up with little glances, since no-one knew about their relationship, although it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone that they were dating. They were all racing each other on the treadmills, upping the speed until there was only one left standing.

Dan was out first, so that he could annoy the others while they were running. Carlos was the next to admit defeat, as Dany and Max hit the button to increase the speed, the sound of their feet clattering against the rubber belt echoed around the gym and neither of them showed any sign of giving up.

"Who do you think will win?" Carlos asked, his eyes never leaving Dany's lanky limbs as they pounded away.

"Max," Dan said with a grin, "Dany's weighed down by that huge cock he's lugging around."

"Hey!" Dany said, but it was enough to break his concentration for just a second, and with that he went flying off the treadmill, landing on the floor in a heap of limbs.

Max cheered, happy at his win. Everyone was too busy checking that Dany was uninjured to see Max eyeing up the bulge in Dany's shorts, a nice thick outline of a cock and Max compressed his lips, fighting to keep the blush off his face.

*

Dany was bored, a day spent filming and having photos taken wasn't his idea of fun, but at least the company was good. Carlos and the guys were around and they were having a laugh, looking like the world's strangest boy band, although if Red Bull thought they could get away with it they would probably make them do it.

They were taking turns walking down the track with their teammate, trying to look determined and focused, but it was mostly them just laughing at how silly it all was.

Dany was sitting on the safety barrier, Dan laughing away next to him as Max grabbed at Carlos' hand, and Dany felt a surge of jealousy. He had to fight to keep it off his face, and he hoped that no-one else noticed. Carlos was already laughing it all off, but it didn't sit right with Dany, and he wasn't sure why.

*

Max was lying awake in bed, trying not to disturb Mikaela who was sleeping next to him, but his fidgeting was getting out of hand and it was only a matter of time before he nudged her with his elbow.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mikaela asked, as she turned over to hold Max tight, stroking his forehead where it was wrinkled with all his thoughts.

"I…" Max was lost for words, which was unusual for him, but he knew that he had to tell someone. It was the reason that he loved Mikaela, because he felt like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him for it. "I think I might be bi."

"Okay. That doesn't change my feelings for you," Mikaela said, and Max breathed a sigh of relief, at least now he had someone to talk to about it all.

"And I want to explore some of those feelings." Max bit his lip as he looked at Mikaela, afraid of what he might see but he saw only concern.

"Okay." Mikaela took his hand and he felt the room grow tense. "So, do you want us to break up?"

"No. Not at all," Max said, holding Mikaela's hand tight. "I don't want to lose you. I was wondering if we could have an open relationship." He stared at Mikaela, waiting for her to say something, and in the end he had to talk just to break the silence. "If you wanted to see other people too, that would be cool, I wouldn't expect you to wait for me."

Mikaela laughed, and Max felt the tension melt away. "I don't have time to date anyone else, I barely have time to date you." Max cuddled into Mikaela, whispering how much he loved her, and how lovely and supportive she was, until they fell asleep, and Max wondered if Carlos would be anywhere near as understanding about it all.

***

"Happy Birthday my love," Carlos whispered, as he wrapped himself around Dany, they had gone out for dinner and a movie, but now they were back at Carlos' hotel room, clothes left in a trail as they lay in bed, kissing and cuddling.

Things were starting to get hot and heavy, Carlos' hand grabbing at Dany's hard cock, needy moans escaping as Dany dived in for another kiss, nipping at Carlos' pouty lips as they pressed their bodies together.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Dany sighed, and Carlos looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was late, but not so late that it couldn't be one of the team stopping by for a chat. "I thought we could have a threesome," Carlos joked, and Dany raised an eyebrow as he watched Carlos struggle to tie his dressing gown so that certain things were covered.

They'd talked about having a threesome in the past, not with any real intention of actually doing it, the reality of it all was complicated, which took away from the sexy. But it was something fun to talk about, a shared fantasy to get the other in the mood, perfect for when they were apart, which was far more often than they would both like.

"Max?" Carlos' voice drifted through the room, and Dany was surprised by what he heard. Had Carlos been serious about having a threesome? He'd seen the way that Carlos and Max were together, had he already mentioned the idea to Max? Was this his birthday present?

Dany was torn between hiding in the bedroom, pretending that he wasn't here, and going to see what was happening. The door to the room had been closed and he could hear the murmur of voices but he couldn't work out what they were saying. In the end curiosity and jealousy won, and he found a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that clearly wasn't his, the Toro Rosso logo emblazoned on it.

*

"Max?" Carlos said, of all the people he expected to see standing at his door at half ten in the evening, it definitely wasn't Max. He hadn't even known that he was in the country yet.

"Can I come in?" Max sounded unsure, his normal confidence all gone and Carlos' mind raced with what could have happened that would make Max look so nervous.

"Sure." Carlos held the door open and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the bed, and Dany, were out of sight from the small sofa overlooking the balcony. "What's happened?" Carlos asked, reaching out to take Max's hand, before realising that he'd used the one that he'd had wrapped around Dany's cock only minutes ago, but it was too late to take it back now.

"I think I might be bi," Max said, and Carlos nodded, unsure of what to say in response to it.

"I'm still your friend, no matter what." Carlos leant in to give Max a hug, but Max had other ideas, and Max's lips were on his, tongue exploring as Carlos sat frozen, unable to decide what he should do.

"What's going on?" Dany asked, and Carlos could hear the pain in his voice.

"It's not what it looks like," Carlos said, but Dany wasn't sure how Max and Carlos kissing could be anything other than what it appeared to be.

"You and Dany… You're dating?" Max said, not letting go of Carlos' hand, he couldn't even if he wanted to, he needed the comfort of a friend, especially if Dany was the jealous type.

"Yes. So the question is, why are you kissing my boyfriend?" Dany stood tall, shoulders back, making him look more menacing, although he was sure that Max would win in a fight, if it came to that.

"I didn't know. I, just, I wanted to see if I was bi or not." Max looked down at his lap, unable to meet Dany's eyes right now, he hadn't meant to make a mess of everything but it seemed that he'd managed it.

"What does your girlfriend think of this?" Dany asked, he just wanted it all to be over, and he was sure that mentioning Mikaela would have that effect.

"She knows, we talked about it. She gave me permission to explore all these feelings." Max looked up at Dany, staring at the bulge in his boxers. "You're the one that started all this, ever since Dan mentioned how big your cock was, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

Carlos smiled, turning to look at Dany with his big brown eyes, he didn't have to say a word for Dany to know what he was asking. Dany smiled and everyone relaxed, he wanted to suggest that they have a drink, but this was the sort of thing that was best done with a clear head.

Max dragged his eyes over Dany, and Carlos nodded, as Dany stripped off his t-shirt before teasing Max by playing with the elastic of his boxers, making him wait to see it, the thing that had consumed his mind for the last couple of weeks. Just knowing that Max had been fantasising about him was a turn on, but having Carlos there too was perfection, enjoying the show that Dany was putting on for them both.

Carlos let his dressing gown slip open, as Dany pulled down his boxers, his lanky limbs making it look so graceful and effortless.

Max by comparison was frantic and rushed, desperate to get all of his clothes off as he followed Dany to the bedroom, adding to the collection of clothes scattered all over the small hotel room.

Dany stood at the end of the bed, waiting for Max to approach as Carlos watched from the bed, his hard cock leaking as he sat staring at them. Max slowly made his way closer, his lips trembling as he leant in for a kiss, Dany stroking his hair as he deepened the kiss. Carlos gasped as Dany's hands reached down to trail along the curve of Max's back, his long fingers trailing along the crack as Max whimpered in pleasure.

"Want to put those lips to good use?" Dany asked, glancing at where Carlos was sprawled out on the bed, legs spread wide, waiting for Max.

Max nodded, licking his lips as he crawled onto the bed, arse held high as Dany waited for him to get comfy before kneeling behind him, kissing along his back. Dany worked his way down, nipping at the soft flesh of Max's pert bum before licking between his cheeks, making him cry out in pleasure as he kissed at Carlos' cock.

The smile on Carlos' face was amazing, and Dany knew that he was putting on a show for Carlos more than Max. Although Max wasn't complaining as Dany's tongue slipped inside him, so warm and intimate. Max was clutching at the sheets, Carlos stroking his back as he wrapped his lips around Carlos' cock, gagging as he tried to take it all on his first attempt.

Carlos wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, it was the only way to stop Max hurting himself, he was determined, but that wasn't always a good thing. He came into Max's mouth, groaning in pleasure as Dany kept teasing Max with his tongue until the frustrated little sounds were at a crescendo, and Max let Carlos' cock slip from his mouth as he said, "No more teasing, just fuck me."

Dany took the condom from where it was lying on the bed, when he'd left it there earlier he had no idea that it would be Max on the receiving end, although having heard how noisy he could get, Dany couldn't wait to hear what noises he made when he was fucked.

He rustled the condom wrapper for effect, delighting in how Max's body twitched in anticipation, and once Dany had rolled the condom on, Carlos watching with wide eyes as he lined up, listening to Max's gasps at the tip of his cock pressed at his hole.

"Do you want this?" Dany asked, rubbing small circles into Max's back as Carlos slid down to drag Max into a messy kiss, a breathless 'yes' was all the response Dany got.

Max was tight and warm, and Carlos held him tight as Dany thrust into him, taking it slow as Max glanced over his shoulder, grin on his face as he cuddled into Carlos' chest, gasping as Dany slid further inside him, filling him up with his thick, long cock.

"Feel good?" Dany asked, as he bottomed out inside Max, Carlos kissing the side of Max's neck as he was pinned underneath them both, his hard cock rubbing against Max's as Dany thrust into him.

"Yes," Max gasped, gripping Carlos tight as he started to scream out loud, 'fuck' and 'more' were the only words that he managed, and Dany found it such a turn on to hear Max begging, the whine to his voice more prominent as he arched his back to get Dany deeper inside him, have him hitting the right spot as Dany picked up the pace, holding Max's hips tight as he slammed into him.

Dany felt the familiar warmth of his orgasm building, his muscles tensing with his impending release. He shifted the angle so that Max's cock was rubbing against Carlos' and he was hitting that spot, making him cry out every time he thrust against it. Dany felt his vision go blurry as his body shuddered in orgasm, the sound of Max screaming and Carlos moaning in pleasure filled the room and he let out a groan before he collapsed on top of them.

There was only the sound of gasping and panting as they all caught their breath, Dany using all of his energy just to make sure that he didn't crush Max and Carlos, but it took him a while to roll them onto their side, giving Carlos space to breathe.

Carlos leant over Max to give Dany a kiss, before ducking down to kiss Max's slack lips, his eyes unfocused and his breathing ragged as he smiled. Dany had never seen Carlos look so beautiful, his hair messy and wild as he held Max close, stroking the side of his face as he relaxed.

"That was amazing," Max said, his voice soft and dreamy, like he was still floating on the high of his climax.

"Maybe you should ask Mikaela to get a strap-on?" Dany said, smirking as Carlos laughed, but Max just raised an eyebrow, he'd never considered that, although now that it had been mentioned, he was definitely intrigued.

They held Max up as they escorted him to the shower, cleaning and kissing in equal measure until the water ran cold, before shuffling back to bed. Dany had changed the sheets and it didn't take long before Max was sound asleep between Dany and Carlos, smile still on his face as he thought about how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like Mikaela, who had given him the freedom to experience something that he could never have imagined, and he wondered what she would say about the idea of them using a strap-on.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
